


Henry Fucking Bowers

by heixhou



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, IT - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixhou/pseuds/heixhou
Summary: Henry is as messed up as Derry, Maine itself. He's a mad, abused kid and his only coping mechanism is to hurt. Everyone is Derry knows that something bad is happening, but like always, they never give a shit. When Richie fucking Tozier comes into the picture, Henry starts to feel something that he knows he shouldn't. He doesn't give it a name, but instead flags it as an infatuation, and not the loving kind. And no matter how much Richie Toizer hates Henry Bowers' guts, he's still not going to leave him alone thinking he's less than he is. Because Richie knows the feeling.





	1. Henry Has A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, it may seemed rushed with the encounter with Richie but this is unbetaed. After I finish the story, my plan is to go back and fix all the chapters or whatever for mistakes. This is my first chapter book so if the characters seem OOC, then feedback is great. #lowkeypiningforcomments

Henry was afraid. It was not something he was ever going to admit out loud, or to anyone for that matter. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew, guinely, that he was afriad.

As far as he can remember, the only time Henry was really afraid, was at the hands of his father. This, wasn't the case.

Henry always knew that what he felt for the scrawny boy that wore the coke bottle glasses was just an infatuation. He wanted to hurt him.

So that's what Henry did.

Henry never directly regretted it, but on especially hard days, his mind would always drift to what he previously did to the boy and his friends. 

Henry knew that it wasn't their fault, deep down, but he wanted it to be, so he had a reason for the constant picking.

Henry was afraid because he knew his feeling towards Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier was way, way more than an infatuation. 

 

It was August in Derry, Maine. That meant school got back into session, and Henry couldn't be more disappointed.

Henry was a sophomore this year, it was no big deal. If he really put his mind to it, he could focus on his work, but Henry just didn't want to. He enjoyed teasing girls, and beating up little kids.

Henry, being a sophomore, meant that the stupid Loser Club, or so they called themselves, Henry thought the name was fitting, were freshman. 

They would be in the same school, everyday. It fit more punching and teasing the club into his schedule, but it meant seeing the boy he knew he didn't want to see almost everyday. 

Henry didn't know what was wrong with him. At all. He just automatically connected it to a need to hit something, or rather, someone.

And that's exactly what Henry Bowers did. That's the only thing he knew how to do, besides simple math equations. It was a, some may say, terrible coping mechanism to deal with the abuse he endures at home.

All of Derry knew, yet no one said anything. If Henry had to use three words to describe Derry it would be forgetfulness, rumors, and denial.

Everyone knew that only the kids of Derry knew the terrible truth about their town, except the adults of course. There was something terribly wrong with Derry and everyone knew it, even though no one would admit it. 

 

Blood blossomed on Henry's knuckle. The delightful pain he felt in his hand made him smile. The kid he was torturing, on the other hand, was horrified. 

Henry was positive that he had broken the kid's nose, and that brung delight to him. It was the morning of the second week of school.

Before Henry got on his way though, he had a run in with his dad. He had drank the night before, as per usual, and he wanted to get a few hits on his son.

Of course, Henry couldn't do anything about it. The words echoed through Henry's mind as if he had nothing in there, not even a brain where all of his thoughts were kept.

"You're a good for nothing piece of shit, Henry. No one in this goddamn town gives a shit about you and they never will. You move away, big fucking deal. No one is ever going to love your faggot ass."

Henry wasn't a faggot. He knew this much. He did know that no one cared, and he believed no one ever would. It was always the same. Hurtful words with hurtful punches. His father's fists covered in Henry's blood. It was a never ending cycle.

Henry beat the younger kid like his father beats him. Henry didn't want to be like his father, but it felt nice to take his pain out on someone who doesn't have it like him.

Henry spit on the kid and pushed him against the school building, "Go fuck yourself you faggot loving freak." And just like that, Henry walked away.

His mind drifted and he entered the stupid red brick building called Derry High, and his mind wandered to the kid with the coke bottle glasses. 

Henry knew his name, but he was never going to say it. It was like saying God's name in vain to hardcore Christians, or a kid saying a word that they shouldn't that they had learned from their parents. 

Henry refused to say his name. He knew that the kids in the group had good family's and nice houses. They had everything Henry could wish for as a young kid, and he wanted to beat the living shit out of every single goddamn one of them.

Henry gripped his silver chain around his neck, finding comfort in it. He couldn't find Patrick, Vic, or Belch anywhere so he logically did whatever normal thing kids do at school, go to class.

 

Richie obnoxiously tapped his pencil on his desk. He had given up drawing little doodles in his notebook, and he brought the eraser to his mouth, tapping his chin.

Richie wasn't a dumbass, he understood what he was learning, but he was bored. Not to mention, none of his friends shared the same first period as himself. 

Richie sighed loudly as he heard the teacher ramble on. He rolled his eyes as the voice seemed to be getting louder.

"Do you have a problem, Tozier?" The teacher sneered in his face. 

"Actually yes, you're fucking teaching is boring just like you're mom was last night." Richie widened his eyes, just now realizing what he had said aloud. The whole class busted out laughing, and Richie thought that he was the one with supposedly bad humor. Clearly the kids loved his jokes.

"Ah, fuck, teach, I'm sorry about that-" Richie was cut off as the teacher yelled.

"Detention, Tozier. And go to the principals office. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day."

"Okay, okay. Yeesh." Richie held his hands in surrender as he slung his bag on his shoulders. "I'm out, see ya later teach." 

Richie swung out the door before he could hear his teacher sentence him to anymore detention. 

Richie was turning the corner of the locker clustered wall until he hit something. Or rather, someone.

And that someone just so happened to be Henry fucking Bowers.

Richie could think of no logical way of getting out of this situation. Richie cringed, thinking of something to say when Henry pushed him.

"Get out of my way." Henry sneereed. 

Richie moved without a word, shaking his head and walking around Henry until his bag was yanked and it sent him sprawling onto the floor.

"Do you have something to say to me, trashmouth?"

Richie shook his head, and went to pick himself up until he was pushed again, this time into the lockers. "Watch your fucking back."

"Look man, I have no idea what crawled up your ass and died, but it reeks." Richie said, unable to stop his big mouth. 

"I don't know what I did to you right now, but if you're going to punch me then get it over with. I was sentenced to the principal's lair and I'm not planning on being late." 

Of course Richie wasn't going to the fucking principal's office, who does that? It seemed like a legitimate excuse and Richie saw every opportunity to use it.

Henry shook his head, his face stoic. Richie was confused, Henry was acting peculiar. Every opportunity Henry had to hit someone, Richie knew that he would take it in a heartbeat. 

Richie stayed still. "Whatever," Henry said, and let Richie's shirt collar go. 

Richie saw Henry walk away, his back tense. What Richie didn't know was that, that wasn't the only time he was going to be seeing Henry. Or, more so, seeing Henry acting peculiar in that way.


	2. Henry Addresses His Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much of an action chapter, more of a filler that's important to the plot. I know my updating is slow, but if you can please bear with me, we can get through this together. Thank you so much.
> 
> Now, please enjoy the chapter. :)

Richie, of all people, understood abuse. He understood neglect, and he understood beating, most importantly. And it wasn't just his father, his mother too. Richie's life was no merry go round. 

Thankfully for him, his parents were rarely home. That left his mother drinking by herself or with his father, and his father probably screwing other women. When they weren't home, it was lonely, but Richie didn't have to endure their abuse and neglect, so he really didn't know which one was better.

Richie went home after the encounter with Henry Bowers, not even bothering to stop in the office. His teacher said that they didn't want to see his face at all today, so he also skipped detention. It made sense in his head. As soon as Richie exited the hallway, he rushed to his bike and set sail to the uneven roads of Derry.

Richie planned to go to the Barrens today to meet up with his friends, but he figured by the time lunch came around, his friends would realize what had happened. 

 

School was over by now, and the next time he see's his friends, they'll bombard him with questions of his whereabouts because he clearly wasn't at lunch, nor any other class he had with them. 

Richie was thankful for his friends. They were basically his family. He loved them with all his heart and he would do anything for them. Anything, because Richie knew that they would do the same for him, even when he thinks that he doesn't deserve it.

The Loser's wanted to meet up at the quarry that afternoon, but Richie wasn't feeling too good. Not because of what happened with the teacher, that clearly wasn't the case, no matter how bad Richie wanted to tell his friends what happened with Bowers.

It was Henry Bowers. And also Richie wasn't dismissing the fact that he clearly had caught something from the sneezing kid he passed in the morning. His nose was running far away from him, and his stomach hurt like hell. 

Richie just wanted to be alone.

 

Henry didn't know why he didn't just punch Richie in his stupid fucking face in the hallway. Henry knew that the confused look on Richie's face was just the beginning of his questions. Henry knew that he was acting weird, and clearly, Richie did too. 

Henry really was a fucking idiot sometimes. Yet Henry didn't want to hit Richie. He just wanted to stop hitting him, and he knew that he just couldn't. 

Henry wanted to stop hitting everyone honestly. He didn't want to become his father. As much pain as he goes through already, you would think that Henry was tough enough to just take it.

Butch Bowers thought taking it out on his kid would make him tough. He didn't want his kid to become some fairy, some fucking faggot. Butch was a firm believer in punishment, and not once did he think his beatings on Henry were even a little harsh. 

Henry couldn't help but hate his father for influencing him the way he did. Henry wanted to stop, but he just couldn't. He had to continue being the strong kid his father beat him into. It didn't matter what he wanted. 

 

After the encounter with Richie in the hall, Henry left school. He didn't want to be there, and hopefully his father would be working late. Hopefully he wouldn't hear about him skipping school, it would only cause more pain on Henry. 

Henry didn't want to go home, no, that was too risky. He couldn't be seen in the park in broad daylight, that would sure catch attention. But, when did Henry give a fuck what people thought?

Henry walked out of the school, hands in his jean pockets. He walked down the stupid fucking boring streets of Derry, and passed every single stupid fucking shop that it had to offer. 

Henry hated Derry, Maine's guts. He truly did. There was nothing for him in this town. As he walked, he kicked every pebble in sight. It did nothing to calm his hatred for the place, but it was sort of soothing.

Soothing was not in Henry's vocabulary, so he sort of relenquished in it. Henry never really thought about himself hard. He never really brought attention to what he felt towards others physically. 

The only person who seemed to get Henry's attention was Richie Tozier. Henry didn't like him, Henry couldn't afford to like him. He didn't know why his mind often thought of the scrawny boy. 

It was obvious Richie didn't eat much, no matter what you saw him stuff his mouth with. He looked borderline anorexic. It always crossed Henry's mind that Richie didn't have a stable home, just like he did. 

He never dwelled much into the topic, he never really thought about it. It could explain why Richie always spoke loudly, and was always happy with his friends. Without them, all he did was talk. It could be from lack of attention at home. 

There was no way Henry could just drop everything he's ever known to become friends with a kid just like him. A kid he's been teasing since he could remember. 

Henry felt bad, but not much. He didn't regret it, he never regrets anything. He just wished he could have done more than just beat him up and tease his friends. 

Henry still could do something, that doesn't mean he's going to. He would get shunned by his father and his friends, not that they would stay with him for forever, he didn't want them to. They were just company, up until he left, and he did plan on leaving. Why would anyone ever want to stay in Derry?

Henry walked past the library, and he walked past the houses of the oblivious citizens. He walked passed the elementary school. He avoided his house as much as possible, he couldn't afford to come home to his father.

Henry continued to think about Richie, he didn't know why he couldn't stop. Henry didn't care about him. Unless he did, but he couldn't. He possibly couldn't care for someone he barely knew anything about. 

Henry wished he was wrong, he wished that he never had anything to do with Richie. It was becoming a problem. 

Henry was desperately trying to collect his feelings as he walked aimlessly. He couldn't care, he couldn't like Richie Toizer. 

He does not like Richie Tozier.

He just thinks of him. 

He thinks of hurting him.

If anything, Henry was not stupid. He knew the true meaning of his feelings, yet that didn't stop him from not wanting them. 

He wished they weren't what he thought they were, yet he knew. He knew exactly what they meant.

He liked Richie Tozier, and yet that didn't make him not hate himself for even succumbing to the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, and comments. I love it when you guys show your love, and I even appreciate constructive criticism. Leave a comment, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Tell me what you thought. 
> 
> Until next time. . .


End file.
